Snow Day
by You Are Love
Summary: A one shot that could stand alone or be seen as the next installment to "Up on the Roof" and "Home for the Holidays." It's winter break and what's the harm in a little snow ball fight?


**Snow Days**

 **Happy 2018! I've returned with another one shot, however this story can stand on its own or be seen as a third installment to "Up on the Roof" and "Home for the Holidays". Without further delay, let's begin and as usual, I own nothing…. Pity.**

Erik couldn't understand how he found himself here. A few short days ago, he had convinced himself that Christine would be spending all of her holiday break at the de Chagny estate. He lost her to his rival, his nemesis. The Vicomte was the lucky one who happened to be her childhood friend, turned suitor. Then to his complete surprise and sheer delight, she had decided to stay at the Opera House and spend Christmas with her best friend, little Meg Giry. To his luck, Meg's mother also happened to be his dear friend, Antoinette who had been inviting him to spend the holidays with them for years. Every year he declined but this year, he decided otherwise.

Since Christmas Eve night, Erik had frequented the Giry's as Madame Giry's old friend, who was only visiting for the holidays. Everyone knew who he really was except for Meg. Erik had worn his flesh mask and kept it on each and every time he frequented the house. He always looked so happy to see Christine's smile on her face whenever he appeared at the door and he couldn't let a day go by, without seeing that smile again.

Most of the time they had to pretend for Megan's sake that they were practically strangers, never letting on that Madame Giry's friend was none other than Christine's tutor and resident Opera Ghost. However today was different.

Today after his arrival for lunch, the snow began to fall and after some time, the girls suggested they go outside and build a snowman. Madame Giry simply laughed them off and insisted she had other things to do but she wasted no time in telling her friend that he should go outside and watch over the girls.

Erik felt nothing but an intense feeling of panic come over him. He couldn't possibly imagine what Antoinette was thinking to make such a suggestion but when Meg and Christine both agreed and pleaded that he join them, he couldn't help but simply nod his head. When Christine smiled at him, he knew he wouldn't have traded that reaction for anything.

Now there stood the infamous Phantom of the Opera, with his feet ice cold in the snow, helping the ladies build a suitable snowman. He would have looked back to see if Antoinette was laughing at him but he didn't want to miss being a part of it all. No one was scared of him. No one reacted when his hand met theirs, as they rolled up the snow to form the base.

"Erik, do you think the middle should be bigger?" Meg looked at the second ball of snow they had placed on top of the base and frowned. "Erik?" She then crossed her arms and shook her head. "Hey Erik? Aren't you listening?"

"Hmm? Oh Megan, I'm sorry. Yes, it's white." He then looked over at Christine who couldn't help but blush, as she giggled at his reply.

Meg on the other hand just shook her head. "You sir, have not been paying attention and I for one think you should be taught a lesson. Don't you agree, Christine?"

"Hmm….."

Meg grinned as she innocently took a pile of snow from the ground and clumped it into a ball in her hand. "Lesson one!" She then threw the snowball at Erik's chest. "Always listen to your audience." She laughed. "Don't just stand there, Christine! Help me! We got him, two against one!"

It took Erik a second to realize what had just happen but it didn't take him very long to figure out what he was going to do next. Christine ran to take cover, as she proceeded to make a snowball and ready herself in their new game. Meg had hidden herself behind a tree, thinking she was safe for a while.

Erik took a ball of snow, crushed it within his glove and proceeded to throw it right at Meg but at the last second, purposely aimed for the tree instead. He then proceeded to take refuge behind a large bush right next to Christine.

"Hello. I come in peace, See? No snow." He showed her his hands.

She took them in hers for a moment. "I'm afraid Meg is vicious when it comes to snowball fighting."

"And you are not?" He grinned. He didn't let go of her hands either.

"Well, not when I'm not sure of who has the advantage."

"I would think that would be rather obvious right about now, wouldn't you?" He gently released her hands. "Christine, these past few days... I don't know how I can ever repay you for your kindness."

"Erik, you don't have to thank me. I've had a wonderful time. Being with you like this…. It feels…."

"Normal." He touched his mask, as he stood up and was no longer protected by the bush.

Christine wasn't sure how to answer him when she saw him duck down and moan.

"I got you! I got you! Come out Erik, you know I got you! I wacked you good!" Meg yelled with pride.

Christine went closer to Erik to see if he was hurt. "Erik, are you alright?"

"My mask." He whispered.

"What about it?"

"It's loose. It must have come undone with that last snowball."

Sensing how serious the situation became, she moved closer to him. "Erik, it's alright."

"No! No it is not alright! Do you know what will happen if Megan sees my face? She'll know who I am and you…"

"Me?"

"You'll see this carcass face again and then you'll forget."

"Forget?"

"Forget these past few perfect days when maybe you started to see that you could live a normal life with someone like me."

"Erik…."

"I've got to get away."

Christine immediately made a snowball and threw it straight towards Meg, hitting her right in the chest. She then grabbed Erik's hand. "Hold your mask up with one hand and run with me."

"But…."

"Now!"

They ignored Meg's yelling after them and ran and ran until they were across the other side. When she was sure Meg was nowhere in sight, she let go of Erik's hand and took a deep breath.

"Meg's a terrible runner. We have some time."

He turned his back to her. "I need to go. The adhesive must have come off. I'm still perfecting it, you see and it isn't accustomed to having snowballs hitting it." He said the last part sarcastically.

"Erik, you can't just leave like this. Let me help you." She went to touch his shoulder, so she could turn him round but he stood firm.

"Don't." He did all he could to keep his temper in check. He didn't want to make the same mistakes like the last time his mask came off in her presence. He took deep breaths and kept his eyes closed as he tried to calm himself.

Christine could see the effort he was making for her sake and she felt guilty for even suggesting that they go outside in the first place.

"I can't hide my face from you if you stay. Please, just go back to Meg."

"I don't want you to hide your face. You don't have to do that."

"Do you think I fancy having you scream for dear life out in the open like this?"

"I won't scream."

"You did before." He didn't say it to be cruel. In his mind, he was merely stating a fact.

"Erik, you were yelling at me and calling me names and I wasn't used to… I behaved badly that night. We both did. But after all this time, I'd like to think we are past that. You didn't lose your temper with me just now and I…..I want to see you."

"I'm not ready for the dream to be over." He said in defeat. "If you see my face, you'll know that it will never be easy with me. We will always have this stand between us." He pointed to his face, as his back was still towards her.

"Erik, please look at me."

He didn't move a muscle.

"Angel, please. I can help."

"How can you….." He turned around in frustration, as the flesh mask fell to the ground. His hand immediately went to reach for it but Christine's hand took it first.

"I think if we press it to your forehead and adjust your hat, we can at least get it to stay until you are inside and then you can go back home to mend it." She then took her scarf from her neck and wrapped it around his. "My scarf can help cover it up too so it doesn't look loose. With the cold and the snow, no one will think twice about the way you have your scarf up so high. It's a very….. Normal thing to do on days like this."

"Why…. Why are you not fleeing from me?" He just looked at her in awe, as she adjusted his mask and tilted his hat.

"I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore, maybe I never truly was." She smiled after she came to that realization.

"Why are you doing this?"

She helped him to straighten up and began putting the scarf in place. "You're letting me."

He swallowed hard. "What happens now, Christine? For us?"

She looked into his eyes and she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know but I want to find out…..Together."


End file.
